Master Disaster!
by Hoggoe
Summary: Dr. Light restarts his and Wily's Robot Masters for the good of humanity, how it was intended to be! But things might not go as planned...
1. The Restart

_Author's note: My first story and ¡estoy emocionado! I will keep it up as I see fit. I will write it as I go, and currently am. I hope everyone enjoys my story! Tonda Gossa!_

"Haha! Finally, I have finished repairing and reprogramming all of Dr. Wily's evil robots! Now they can be used for nothing but the good and help of humanity!" Dr. Thomas Light marveled at his fine work. After working on this project for around 16 or so months, every robot was now fully functional and at its full potential.

Dr. Light was an electrical engineer and inventor from the Robot Institute of Technology. He always wanted to help mankind with his inventions and robots, and did for a time. But Dr. Wily, his now evil colleague and ex-friend, had use his robots for evil, the destruction of mankind, and trying to take over the world.

"Now to, at last, power them on!" Light said as he pulled a lever on his machine. Moments later, a slight whir came out of it, and some lights turned on.

All of the Robot Masters lit up and sung, in unison, "Happy Birthday!"

Dr. Light was confused. He didn't do that on purpose. So, he decided to ask them, "Hello, my fine creations! How are you all feeling today?"

—=(Intermission)=—

After shoving enough cotton in his ears to stop the bleeding, Light informed the robots to use their "inside voices."

The Masters sheepishly agreed, then swore, 'not to hurt people's ears anymore by any means, specifically sound.'

And so, that was the day of the reactivation of the Robot Masters.

Thus, Dr. Light gathered them all outside, and collectively informed them of the purpose that of their reactivation. "Okay, Robot Masters! Listen up!" They all quieted down and stared intently at the kind doctor. "I have brought you back for a very important reason. Despite your doings in the past, you have all been pardoned of your crimes and now can assist every person in all of Monstropolis, no, the world!" Cheers riled in the crowd of AI. "So, get to it! The city is half a mile north of here, so I hope to see all of you doing good for everyone! You are allowed to do as you please."

But... Everything did not go as planned, as Light later found out. Apparently, every, robot, yes, _every one_ , had misinterpreted what the doctor said. When he said 'Do as you please,' he meant in ways to help others. So, now all that hard work that was put into this project was now void, as all of his work was now running rampant about Monstropolis, causing inadvertent trouble.

And now, the other perspective(s)...

 _Author's note: Man, how do the authors on this site make it seem so easy? I tell you what, it is harder than it looks. But enough about me. On to the second chapter, where (hopefully,) hilarity will ensue! Any one-chapter ideas you have I would love to hear! Nantekodda!_


	2. Rainy Insaney

_A/N Sorry. I am absolutely a terrible person when is comes to procrastination. Anyway, no suggestions yet, so here is the next vanilla chapter! Enjoy, boi!_

Pharaoh Man was going about his daily business, praising the sun (sorry, *ahem...* capitalized _Sun_ ), singing songs about the Sun, asking people about the Sun. He was really into it today! Nothing, not a thing was going to bring him down!

 **=BEGIN=  
WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM WITH BREAKING NEWS. =STOP= TODAY WITH BE THE RAINIEST DAY IN 17 YEARS OF THIS CITY! =STOP= WE RECOMMEND THAT EVERYONE STAY INDOORS AND LOCK UP TIGHT. =STOP= PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE YOUR HOUSES!  
=END=**

Pharaoh Man was going about his periodical business, having major mood swings, crying, screaming, insulting, throwing fits of rage seemingly unprovoked. He was really out of it today. Nothing, not a thing seemed to cheer him up.

"It's not fair! The first day of freedom and it _**rains!?**_ Of all them rotten luck, we get an unprecedented precipitation on day one! How mean can you get?" Pharaoh Man sobbed between shaky breaths.

"Oh, cometh hither, Phay. It's not so dismal," Consoled Sword Man. "We just have to wait. I bet this dark ol' rain will be gone before you know it!"

"DON'T. Call me Phay." He warned.

Sword shivered at his friend's actually pretty scary tone, but tried to make light of the situation. "Ha~rk! I have a grand idea!" Pharaoh Man didn't budge his state."Why not we play all those games of board in the closet space we claimed we would but never did because we had forgotten about them!"

Pharaoh was shocked beyond belief. A board game? What kind of silly, incompetent, out-of-the blue idea was that!?

"Fine. Let's play something." Sword was content at his friends compliance.

Sword Man opened the closet door at the end of the long, long hallway. Why was it so long? Nobody knew... But one thing was for sure: Sword and Pharaoh really didn't enjoy all of the dust coming from inside the closet. In fact, they hated it.

" **COUGH COUGH KEH, ACH! WEEEEEEEZE!"**

After swiping at the air for twenty or so minutes, the dust particles settled down. Since then, the box Sword Man was holding had become visible for the first time.

"Tricktionary?" Both bots were surprised. Who would choose out a game like this?

"Who would choose out a game like this?" Asked Pharaoh.

For a second, they thought. Then, they both looked at each other simultaneously and said "Shade Man."

The friends both sat across from each other at a small table. After reading a few instructions, they decided to begin playing their game. First Sword Man drew a card...

_-(intermission)-_

After a few hours of intense stacking, slicing, flicking, shouting and arguing about who's turn it was, Pharaoh Man had reached the final square in the game.

"Ha ha ha! After I roll a 2 through 5, I will be crowned the ultimate Tricktionary Champion! Hi-yaaaaaaaaaaah!" He bellowed as he flung the dice, hitting Sword Man in the face.

It landed on 6.

Pure devastation. After all that hard work, blood, sweat, tears, and friendship. T'was all for naught. There were no words to describe himself at the time. It was just... Awful...

"Umm... Pharaoh, you are able to finish the game next turn..." Worried Sword, wondering what was truly wrong with his accomplice.

Pharaoh Man immediately stopped and picked the dice back up. "You are correct! Ha ha! I'm not all washed up yet, you rusted kitchen knife!"

"However," Sword started, "I still require to perform first." At the thought of this, Pharaoh man turned back to his depressed, maniacal, seething state. But in the midst of Pharaoh's confusion, Sword switched the dice to roll snake eyes.

"Oh, alas! It seems I ha-"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" And Pharaoh Man shot up, tore off Sword Man's only arm along with the dice and threw it, rolling a 3 and a hand.

_-(intermission)-_

Sword Man had many things to say about his friends. Not just Pharaoh Man, but all of them. He thought great things of them. Wished good things upon them. Hoped their lives could be peaceful and fulfilling. But not at this exact moment. Most of the time, Sword Man was a cool, calm, collected gentleman who only spoke and acted the most polite, well-mannered, fathomable way. He always expected the best of all he knew, no matter how unprecedented or random. However, there comes a time in every robot's life where he must strangle his absolute best friend in the world for ripping his arm off. And, after much thought, Sword Man decided that this was his time of destiny. Of course, having only a sword to use on his other appendage, made for a very difficult and painful time for both of the two.

_-(intermission)-_

After being repaired at the house's Auto shop, the good pair of buddies decided, after all...

Never to play a board game again. But, that was not of their concern at the moment. "Hark! The rain hath ceased!"

Sword ran out into the mud and Sun with his new _best_ friend, Pharaoh Man.

And so, by the power of boredom and pouring rain, two Robot Masters became closer than any two completely non-homosexual robots could become.

-The end-

 _A/N Not THE end, but of this chapter, yes. Also, anyone who has any ideas for stories they would like to see in this fiction, as long as I write, I will always be open for suggestions. Anyway, see you later and Nantekodda! (Side note: did you catch that last joke? sun was capitalized.)_


	3. A Mag-ical problem

_A/N I can't believe it! Two chapters in and I already have two reviews! ...maybe I'm just a little overexcited. But that's me! Tonda Gossa! (Story chapter suggestion by starblack350)_

So long after his morning calisthenics, Magnet Man decided to do some Pilates, too. He was never one for inactivity, and he was feeling especially stiff today... After his Pilates, yoga. After yoga, meditation. For some reason, he didn't want to stop. It felt great!

"Ahhhhh..." Magnet Man softly sighed in his deep, terrifying voice. "Wow! I feel like a million screws! I'm going to spread this joy with my friends and the people of Monstropolis!" And off he went, giddy as all get-out. "Where to start? Hmm... I'm sure Jewel Man will love some company! It must get lonely in a store that only sells *fake* jewelry..."

87,000 jiffies later (that is about 14.5 minutes for non-robotic readers), Magent Man arrived at Jewel's jewels. Most certainly NOT to be confused with Jule's Jules, the gym two streets down.

*ding-a-ling-a-ling* He heard as he walked inside the small, yet ornately decorated store. "Hey Jewel Man! You here? I would like to chat!" As he finished the sentence, Jewel Man had walked out of the back room. "Oh, he~y Mags! Magazine! Magnolia! How you bee~n? Good? Good. If you will excuse me, I have some... Busine~ss to take sweet care o~f!"

Magnet Man was genuinely surprised. "Really? Wow, that's, like, twice this month, right?" Jewel Man nodded. "Huh! Business is booming, I see." He complimented, looking around the store. "So, any other news?" He turned back around, only to see Jewel Man doing something else. "Uh, hey."

Jewel Man stood up from behind the counter. He flashed a big smile and greeted,"Well, hello there! Welcome to...mmm... Well, Here, I guess!" Trying to look friendly.

"Jewel, what do you mean? I've been here the whole time." Jewel looked concerned.

"My goodness, I am sorry to have kept you waiting! I'm not sure why, but please accept my apologies anyway!"

Magent Man started for the door. "Right. Well, it was nice to see you..." He blatantly walked out the door, leaving a very disappointed Jewel Man in his metaphorical dust.

"Well, that was weird. Oh, well. I'm sure some of my other friends will like to see me!" He riled, now increasing his pace to a brisk jog. About .0081 days later, he arrived at the "house" of Wood Man. Although, it wasn't really a house as it was more of wandering around the woods hoping to find him disguised as a stump. It was annoying.

_-(intermission)-_

Some indefinite amount of time later, He tripped over his friend. And landed with an "Oof!"

Wood Man stood up completely and helped Magnet up to his feet. "Wood Man! I'm happy to see you today! Notice anything new about me?" Wood Man thought for a second, then stuttered a no.

"That's because there is nothing different! I'm just so relaxed, yet somehow pumped, but very happy!"

"Riiiight... Hey, uh, tell me. Does that tree look like it could make a good home for bees?" He inquired while point over behind Magnet Man.

Magnet Man turned around to look at the tree. He looked at it, but trees weren't really his forte. "Er, yeah. It looks like a great home for bees. Sure." He hoped, turning back around to face his flammable friend, but he was not there. After looking around, he found him by a tree, hugging it.

Wood Man stared at him for a second, but didn't respond.

After some waiting, Magnet Man became very nervous. Decided to have a hurried leave as to let Wood Man have his cold, dead, unblinking, very scary stare.

_-(intermission)-_

Magnet Man, feeling very discouraged, but still very happy, went to Dr. Light's lab to get some advice.

"Dr. Light? I need some help. Everyone is acting weird. I don't know if it is a joke, or I'm just having a bad day, but do you know anything?"

Light heard none of such a thing. All his robots should be functioning properly. He took off his specialized HUD glasses and sat down with Magnet Man to examine hitting his knee, checking wires, and other such sense. He then found an anomaly. One of the wires in the Robot Master's neck had snapped! Dr. Light inquired, "Magnet Man, have you done anything to stretch your wires recently?"

It hit him all at once. His exercises! He must have pulled a wire or two, therefore making him very happy for some reason. Must have been the personality wire. "This was also causing you to emit an electromagnetic wave erasing and arranging data in the other robots you encountered today. Perhaps that is what is wrong with them." He put his glasses back on and found out that he was absolutely correct. So, the kind doctor fixed his wire and sent for all of Magnet Man's encounters that day to be restored.

Dr. Light also informed Magnet Man that exercising would not help him at all, because he had no muscle to build. Magnet Man became his regular moody self, and went on about his not very active day.

_-(epilogue)-_

"Excuse me, Magnet Man. Why were you doing poses like that anyway? I thought you hated *ahem* 'hippie activities' as you so titled them."

"Well, Dr. Light, I did, but having humans to be able to do something I couldn't made me quite jealous. And after doing it one time and feeling nothing, it had already become a habit. Those hippies really know how to hold you."

 _A/N Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I kinda stopped with the straight up jokes in the second part, but I hope it is excusable. After all, I have literally never written a proper story before in my whole life, so pray for me! Hope to see you next chapter, and as always, Nantekodda!_


	4. SL-Ice of Life

_A/N how do I life. (No suggestions, default chapter activating)_

Ice Man had a lot of issues with Summer time. Well, like for one thing, it is always way too hot. Not only that, but the Sun and lack of cloudscapes made for an even more boiling troposphere. What's worse is that Ice Man had no summer clothes, but that was kind of his fault. But the absolutely worst characteristic of Summer time? People that actually _enjoy_ it! Ice Man had had up to _here_ (which wasn't that much because he was short) with this heat! He made a quick and hasty decision...

"I am running north!" He shouted with gusto.

His very concerned... Wait, nope. Nobody seemed to even notice his shout. "What a bunch of jerks! I blatantly announce I am ready and willing to abandon everyone here, and no even reacts!"

Metal Man shouted over his shoulder while playing Gears of Duty,"Hey, lock the door on your way out."

The nerve! Some people don't know any respect! He would show them! Show them all! Starting now! Right now... Yep.

He softly walked out the door. **AND DIDN'T LOCK IT.**

And thus, Ice Man's adventure was set for destiny. Just... After a few cool drinks were "liberated" from the freezer.

 _Ice Man, the Master_

 _Was a very depressed soul,_

 _With cool drinks in hand, and a very bland:_

 _Not very thought out goal!_

 _Ice Man the Master_

 _Was a stupid kid, they said_

 _Just like them, he was metal, but they wouldn't settle_

 _On making his self esteem dead!_

 _It must have been the heat that day that drove our good friend mad,_

 _for when he got the guts or shout, all he got was sad! Oh!_

_-(intermission)-_

"Okay, I think that is enough. I need to clear my head. How long has it been?" He checked his tiny watch."Seven minutes. Makin' tracks."

After finishing the last of his drinks, he decided to stop and make sure he was going the right way, as it hadn't crossed his mind before. Stopping a civilian on the side of the road, his inquiry took place. "Yeah, that way is north." The regular guy stated, pointing the way Ice Man was already going. "Okay, thanks!" Ice Man continued, totally not being ashamed of being wrong. Because he wasn't. Yep.

Some time had passed, and Ice Man was becoming more and more bored with his pleasant stroll through about an eighth of the town, so far. So he decided to stop and rest at the local newsstand. While there, he noticed the headlines,

 ** _Ice Man Missing! Please Contact Police if Located!_**

Ice Man couldn't believe it! His escape had made more of an impact than he imagined! They would definitely be sorry they left him out of the reindeer games! Er, uh, well, you know. Nonetheless, The real Ice Man was absolutely unaware of the Serial Thief using his name.

Then came one thing that Ice Man hadn't considered the entire time. The only monkingu wrench in his plans! Nightfall...

In accordance with the norm, little Arctic Researcher decided to find a place to sleep. And with no money, that could be very difficu-

"Darn it! I forgot to bring money!" He realized.

Upon further consideration, Ice Man also realized another thing: ice. Duh! ''Twas so obvious! Why not just sleep in an igloo? It would stop the heat, and he had a virtually infinitesimal amount of it! Wait... That also means... Why did I run away, again? I'm Ice Man! Nothing can boil MY blood! And maybe... My ice could 'teach' a few of my 'friends' a 'lesson!' Heh, heh." With an evil cackle the cold cunning Master planned. And with that, he was off. To-

"Darn it again! I'm lost! I've never been to this part of the city before... It is... Different. Not aesthetic-wise, but... In feeling." Just then a cat ran across the street. A siren sounded in the background. Someone close sneezed! What WAS this place? It was horrifying! Somebody could get seriously injured here! Or get rabies, or even die! Ice Man could die! He'd never done it before, but from what he did know, it didn't look too fun. Surrounded by bowel-loosening danger, Ice Man did the only thing he knew how to do... Cry like a little bitch.

Of course, this woke up everyone in the neighborhood and more. And as we all know, this brought out the broom handles. You know, the ones your downstairs neighbors hit against their roofs.

And when all the planets align, on a leap year, during a lunar eclipse, and the AVGN doesn't curse for a whole twenty four hours...

Everybody in the whole apartment complex hits their roofs all at one time, causing a severe earthquake to ripple into the ground! Ice Man was knocked over! He was unable to run away until it ceased. And by then, two whole buildings had collapsed! Sprinting away from the crime scene, he was unaware about the off-duty officer spotting him in the act.

_-(meanwhile)-_

 **Moguroshu military complex**

 **22:00 hours**

 **Day 15 of month 7**

 **Command room**

"General Yakamoto! We have received urgent requests from Americas!"

"...Well?"

"They think they are under attack from terrorist!"

...

"Sir?"

"...We will help them."

"Yessir! I will be right on it!"

...

"We will have no more attacks. Time to take a stand..."

= **BEGIN=**

 **ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE OF MONSTROPOLIS.=STOP=BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR A SHORT MAN WITH A CYAN PARKA ON.=STOP= IF YOU SEE HIM, DO NOT APPROACH HIM.=STOP=HE IS BELIEVED TO BE EXTREMELY DANGEROUS.**

 **=END=**

_-(intermission)-_

With all of Monstropolis scared out of their wits because of a mislabeled terrorist, an unaware Ice Man continues his escape. After about an hour of running, he tires out and takes a rest at the nearby bus station. While there, he can't help but think. Why is it that nothing works for him? Why is he always the little guy? It should be Cut Man! Life sucks.

After resting up, a now very sad Ice Man tried to fall asleep... But, you know. Buses. And noise.

And, with buses come people. With people come eyes. With eyes come knowledge. And with knowledge, people tattle on terrorism.

 _Bweewooweewooweewoo_

Police and soldiers showed up all over the station, surrounding poor Ice Man. With little struggle, the icy incap was put in a holding cell and the downtown police station. As tradition, he should get one phone call. However, being labeled a terrorist, he was taken straight into the interrogation room. Complete with freehanging bulb and table.

"Ok, blue foot! Who do you work for?"

Ice Man composed himself, then responded. "Well, I used to work for Doctor Thomas Light."

"Light? As in, THE Light? The same one that saved us from that freak Wily ten times now?"

"Yeah, that's him."

...

General Yakamoto was shocked. Had Light gone mad? "Okay, where are your friends?" Yakamoto whispered friendly-like.

"I don't have any..."

General sighed to himself and thought, _This one is a tough one. They usually tell me when I ask nicely... He must be an expert. Time to use the big guns._

"Okay, then, I believe you. I guess you must be a big loser then, huh? I bet you write poetry, and strum one string one your guitar, and only pretend to be sensitive, and like watching Sailor Moon!" The General, being proud of being able to spout of so many characteristics in rapid succession, turned around to see his adversary crying softly. Now he's gone and done it. Now how was he going to ask to borrow his Sailor Moon DVD? "Kid, you alright?"

"Waaaaahaaaahaaaaa! I'm sorry! I don't know what I did, but I'm so sorry about it! Please let me go home!"

General Yakamoto looked deep into Ice Man's eyes. Or at least as far as he could, considering his eyes were fake. _Robots can't lie after all..._

"Okay, kid. I really believe you this time. Come on. I will personally drive you home and clear you name. But you might have to use a different one."

_-(intermission)-_

Ice- er, Hielo Hombre stepped out of the car onto the pavement in front of his home the next morning. He looked back, only to find his car gone. In just a few slow steps, he climbed onto the front step. He opened the door and turned on the light.

"SURPRISE!"

Ice Man was so surprised! He expected to be welcomed back, but an entire party just for him? They shouldn't have!

"Ice Man? Get in, hurry! Junk Man is almost here!"

They really shouldn't have.

Ice Man left to his room, sadder than ever. No one even missed him! But you know what? Ice Man learned something from his experience. He learned that things do not always happen in your favor, no matter what you do. And you know what else? He has accepted it as a part of his life, as all should, sooner or later.

_-(epilogue)-_

Metal Man was playing Neo Turf Apprentices when a now very at peace Ice Man asked him if there were any sodas in the fridge. Metal Man did not even respond.

"It's good to be back."

 _A/N I am sorry about the long wait for this chapter. But you know. I'm lazy. And Pokémon. (Hoopa!) Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Nantekodda! (Also, yes. It WAS Frosty the Snowman.)_


	5. Hot Shot Hero

"Ok, how about this one?"

Magic Man was trying to play a trick _no ones has ever seen before._ As usual. He had recently taken up the 'occupation' of a street magician, and was doing pretty good so far. But, there is only so much you can do with playing cards. Fire man spoke up,

"Man, this blows. And you know how I hate wind. Let's go."

Leaving a now morosely confused Magic Man behind, Fire Man, Charge Man, and Stove Man all left to the station. Along with their wait for Charge to position himself on the tracks, Stove Man expressed his disappointment. "I can't believe we came all the way out here to see Magic and he doesn't have any new material!"

"It's because of the cards. He doesn't want to do anything else. That's why he is losing business." Charge added.

"Yeah! And what is worser: he ain't even very good at poker. Texas hold 'em, really."

All in agreement, the two hopped up on Charge Man's back and he took off to their house again.

It was about half an hour of train riding. Before pulling up to the station, Fire Man noticed something was askew. Trusting his nonexistent robotic instinct, Fire Man leaped from his perch, running toward the smoke rising in the sky.

With Stove Man hot on his heels, Fire Man rushed past many concerned citizens. After pushing enough, he made his way to the house that was burning down. On any other day, he would have walked right past. This was no ordinary day; Dr. Light's programming had something to say about it. Fire Man rushed inside while Stove Man stayed out. Inside, Fire Man's armor was protecting him from the heat, but smoke was billowing through the house and it was becoming harder to see. But not too hard to hear, as the faint cry in the background had indicated. Upon hearing it, Fire Man rushed over to the source of the plea. Kicking in the door, he stomped in, grabbing the small child up and turning around only to find the doorway engulfed by flames. Searching around, Fire Man did something he didn't do too often. He had an idea.

"Ok kid! Hold on! Cover your face!" He began his run toward the window.

 _SLAM_!

Ok, these windows were plexiglass. Fire Man had a different idea. He began to shoot full Fire Storm at the wall next to the window to weaken it, succeeding. This time he rammed it non-kid shoulder first, bursting through the wall, landing on the ground on his back, kid in his embrace.

_-(intermission)-_

A sickly feeling washed over Fire Man's conscience. Must've taken out more of me than I thought, he thought. Wait a minute. Are my eyes not responding? No. I have not opened them yet. Silly me. But am I able to? Let me see. Upon this thought, Fire Man open his eyes slowly, finding a bright light above him. With further inspection, it turned out to be the Sun. He noticed he had changed positions. He was longer on the ground, but on a short table, being examined by what appeared to be mechanics. One notified the others of his waking. What seemed to be the head worker leaned down a told Fire Man,

"Sir, I am not sure what you thought you were doing, but you saved this here kid's life."

Fire Man had already begun to nod off, hardly reacting to the very exciting news.

_-(intermission)-_

Waking up considerably faster this time, Fire Man found himself in his own bed this time. He began to wonder if it was all a dream...? Climbing out of the bed, the confused robot descended the stairs. Before even hitting the last one, he was greeted by Dr. Light. "Fire Man! You are awake! We are holding a celebration in your honor. Come with me."

They made their way down the long, long hallway. Why was it so long? Nobody knew... One thing was for sure, though. Fire Man stepped out into the yard to be greeted by many goers, namely his fellow former Robot Masters. It was a grand time. Games, toasts, and all around happy faces. But, the happiest face was of the man of the hour. Too happy, in fact. People were wondering if he was fine. After all, it wasn't every day he smiled so much, you could see his mouth through his air filter.

After everyone had left, Fire Man was back in his room, reveling the day. Not usually one for being ignored (hence the fire and all that like,) he had a

"Man, these thinks were really flying today! Maybe I will help out with something cool tomorrow! Wait. Even better! I can just join the fire department! Oh Fire, you have outdidded yourself!"

So the very next day, Fire Man set out into the city to become... Fire Man!

...the fireman.

_-(the next day)-_

Fire Man woke up with a passion. How is that even possible? It is not! So, why? Because it made more sense than his plan. But he didn't know that. After a quick not breakfast, Fire Man bolted down the sidewalk, passing nobody on the way. Because they knew how to drive. And had hands.

"Aaah. Here it is. I love the smell of heavy cloth and metal in the morning." The slid open with ease. Walking up to the counter, he was greeted by a human fire chief wearing his fire hat and suit. "Hello, Fire Man? Staying safe?"

"Yeah, you know."

"So, how can-"

"Enough chit-chat! I want to become a fireman!"

"Are you not?"

Fire Man glared. "Not officially."

"Oh, wait. You are serious."

"Yes!"

"Well..." He looked around a little. The firefighters were not really one company to turn down volunteers. "Okay. You can start with small stuff. Like counting screws."

"But I want to do some cooler stuff to do."

"Uhm... Believe it or not, Fire Man, screw counting is important."

"Fiiiiiine..."

So, Fire Man walked past the counter and got to the screw counting room.

Screws.

Screws.

SCREWZ.

Okay, there are a lot of screws piled up in this room.

"Okay, we need exactly 183 screws for the next project in this small box. This is a big help, Fire Man."

And he left.

"One, two, three, four..."

_-(intermission)-_

"One hundred and eighty one... One hundred and eighty two...

You know what? I'm done. If I can't get a cool job here, I'll just do it alone! Hahaha!" He checked the computers for the nearest fire emergency.

Fire Man the *unofficial* fireman, bounded out of the station to the nearest emergency. After around a few minutes, he found nothing. "Must have been a false alarm..." He concluded, completely missing the house that was behind the one he was in front of. Troubling. Very troubling. How was Fire Man supposed to save anyone if no one needed saving?

...

Or perhaps...

...

"Who doesn't need saving when saving isn't needed? Muahahahahah!"

...

Wait. What? I guess that means I... Oh wait. Hold on.

Fire Man concluded that _he_ had to make an issue, solve it with minimal damages, and everyone will love him again! As long as nobody finds out...

"And now... The waiting game. I shall strike at night. Until then? Hmmhmmhmhmhmhahahaha! I will probably get a milkshake. No. Make it a smoothie."

_-(one, er, two... Okay, seven milkshakes later)-_

Fire Man put on his stealth suit. It was just like his regular one, but made out of felt. It made less noise, but had less protection. And he had to be careful about the whole fire thing. Wait a minute, why would he even have something like that made? For him, no less. He made his way in his this-was-clearly-a-good-idea stealth suit to a house around five blocks down from his current location. Perfect. No one was around. He lit a very little spark on a dying bush. It caught surprisingly easy. Now Fire Man waited by the next house, waiting for the people to come out so he could put out the fire and save them!

Man, sure was taking a while. Weren't they asleep or something? Well, they fire was getting pretty big now, and they were not coming out. Better put it out, anyway. This plan was a failure. Okay...

"Oh no. Oh Man! I totally forgot to bring some water! This is embarrassing. Don't worry, I just call the fire department!" And he ran like a Kenyan to the building, shouting and banging on the doors. Even though there were two large open garages next to it. The fire chief answered after a little.

"Fire Man? This better be important."

"It it! There's a fire not too far from here!"

The chief said nothing and ran back to the room. In only a few minutes they were all loaded up and trucking out the garage toward Fire Man's directions. Fire Man had grabbed onto the back of the fire truck before it had left. Pulling up on the house, the fire was much more out of control now. Personnel escaped the truck with great speed, performing operations like crazy. In hardly a minute the hose was spraying heavy streams to the house. By now, the family had left, and was standing out side.

In no time at all, extinguishment was complete. A few guys were consoling the family, others checking damage. The chief was supervising and noticed Fire Man standing there. "Fire Man? Did you follow us?"

"Uh... Chief. I have a confession."

"...Yes?"

"I... I started this fire so I could be a hero by putting it out."

...

"Well, this is... Or..."

Chief was silent.

"Fire Man. Why would you do that?"

"I felt so good to be helpful in such a big way, I wanted to feel like that again..."

"You are going about this the wrong way. Do you know what firemen do everyday?"

"Save people."

"Why?"

"Because they feel like heroes?"

"No, it's because it is the right thing to do."

"Ooh, I did just the opposite!"

"Yes, but now you know better. What you did that one day was very heroic. But things like that are not always expected of you. If you have saved someone's life, good on you. But if you make problems just to solve them, you will only end up hurting others. And then you will be regarded as a villain. Understand?"

Fire Man nodded, learning his lesson.

"Now come on, Fire Man. I take you to the police station. We can stop for ice cream one the way. But no chocolate."

Fire Man nodded once more, learning a much heavier lesson.

_-(epilogue)-_

After working 27 hours of community service and spending a year in jail, Fire Man knew more about himself than a Hindu. He realized that you should always try and help others, not for the fame or rewards, but because it is the right thing to do, and he would want someone else to do the same for him.

Speaking of which, Magic Man was having a hard time teaching him and Stove Man how to do card tricks, their new hobbies.


	6. Friends in Low Places

_A/N (No shipping will take place in this story. No homo.)_

With all the time in the world to stay home and never go outside and not explore your own neighborhood like a total loser, Shade Man was not too well known around these parts. He mostly just... Well, nobody really knew. Being so reclusive, the other Masters did not have much knowledge about their could-be friend. Some were curious, some didn't care. But one thing was for sure, this vampiric automaton had little to none in the way of close buddies to confide with. Perhaps... It was better this way.

Nobody to hurt. No one to be hurt by. Nobody to save, to care about.

To play Pokémon Cards with...

Not those reasons. Not even close. Nobody wants a vampire friend. They are too untrustworthy. Not a lick of sense in them. But it is fine. Believe what they will. Just their opinions, anyway. How did they matter to him?

"Shade Man! Dinner is ready in a few minutes!"

"Okay!"

Maybe this can wait for another time. Shade Man closed his flower covered pink diary and washed his hands for dinner. However, to his surprise it appeared that more than just Dr. Light and Roll would be joining him. As he came down the stairs, he was almost startled to find Rock Man there. Not wanting to be rude, but at the same time not wanting to be a stranger (yeah, right.) so to speak, he hesitantly sat at his usual chair, right next to his ex-adversary.

"Hey, uh, Shade Man! Long time no see, right? Heh."

Shade Man did not respond, only looking over. Rock's face twisted a little downward in sadness.

"... No hard feelings. Right, uh, buddy?"

...

"Yep. No hard feelings." Shade Man barely whispered.

...

The silence was deafening. Even the sound of eating had quieted considerably. Shade Man got up and pushed in his chair. His food was barely touched. It is not like it was necessary for his survival or anything...

"Thank you, Roll, for the meal." He whispered once more. Then, retreated to his room in the gigantic lab.

_-(intermission)-_

"Well, if he won't warm up to you, Mega Man, it will be difficult for him to ever make any friends, outside Roll an I."

"But Dr. Light! I know I can help him!"

"Megaman... Your spirit burns brighter than ever, even being uncommitted to your combat modes..."

"You know by now! I am more than a robot!"

"Yes. But some things are better left undone. If Shade Man is happy being alone, let him be. We are not able to win every battle, Rock. Remember that board game we made?"

Rock knew his kind creator was correct. He had never been one to accept defeat with such ease, but for some reason, this time it did seem a little easier than usual. But why...?

_-(intermission)-_

Shade Man was playing Gears of Duty 27 in his dark room. Online play was always a nice time to see how he stacked up against other people of the world and to try new strategies on different maps. Especially with this new DLC...

A single, soft knock was heard at the door. Luckily, the match just ended, so he was free to answer it. Upon doing so, an unexpected Rock Man was waiting with unending patience. The door was not open fully, but mildly ajar, so only Shade Man's head was visible to the knocker. "Yesss...?"

"Hey Shade Man. Do you have a moment? To talk, I mean."

Shade Man opened the door all the way after turning off his PlayBox 14U. He stood in the doorway and waited for the inevitable conversation to take place. "Shade Man... I know you and I and a few other Robot Masters have had our differences in the past, but I don't think it is healthy to hide away like this. I am becoming concerned for your sanity. Or safety. Or whatever word I can't think of right now."

"I appreciate it, but you don't have to. I am fine. Dr. Light took out my hard feelings with everyone, and them, mine. Nothing to worry about, thanks."

"But...ehh... Won't you even try?"

"No..."

"But why not? Everyone knows that life is better with friends!"

"How so?"

"Like... Uh... Yeah, um..."

Shade Man began to close the door.

"No, wait! Just give it a chance! Humor me! Let us go out and have a good time as potential friends! Then you will see!"

Shade Man sighed. It seemed he was not going to be left alone until this was taken care of. "Ok. Fine. I will do it. Lead the way."

He was expecting a long script of activities to do with his 'friend' Rock. He was not expecting, however, to be jerked out by his hand down the long, long hallway. Why was it so long? Nobody knew... But one thing was for sure, Shade Man might be regretting this decision...

Mega Man stopped for a second. "Um, you can go out into the sun, right?"

Shade Man nodded with out thinking. After which he was pulled into the sunlight, having his visual receptors adjust to the light after such a long time. The memories... Of grass, trees, and the Sun in general. He had only seen them mostly at night. In daytime, they appeared much more beautiful, more green. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath, and sighed deeply.

"Have you... Ever been in the sun before?"

A head shake was in order. He never had been before. Now he could see why everyone liked the day so much.

"That is okay! It is just like the night time, but more people are awake!"

He followed Rock Man out toward the city he was pretty sure he heard was known as Monstropolis. His nerves were wracked. Nobody knew him, he didn't know anyone, and he looks so... Out of place! Maybe. He wasn't there yet, so he didn't know for sure. With out a word, save for Rock Man's incessant speech and advice, Shade Man entered the city by a sidewalk. Rock tapped him to get his attention. Shade Man came out of his deep thoughts and actually realized how ginormous the city he just walked into was.

"Gaah. And I thought trees looked cool..." He whispered to himself. "So! You ready?"

"For what? Did you plan anything!?"

"What? No, I would have told you. But I have a few ideas. Why don't we go to the park? There's ice cream, ponds, nice... Air..."

Shade Man thought. Ice cream? What was that? Same goes for ponds. He had read about them before, but never had seen one in person. But air? He didn't even need it.

"Okay... To the park we go."

He simply followed the Blue Bomber to their specified destination. Once there, he discovered something amazing. A small animal the size of a stone! It looks frail, and it is out in the day! These certainly were not bats. They had a slight resemblance to them, though. Save for their strange looking hairs. Other than that, Rock was right about pretty much everything. The trees were there, the pond looked nice and blue, and there was even a human selling this 'ice cream' out of a refrigerator looking box with an umbrella at the top. Rock offered to buy him some, which he did anyway, despite Shade Man's very quiet protests. He handed one of them to Shade Man and began to eat his own. Shade Man eyed the strange substance with mild curiosity. Seeing it was something you could eat, he opened his fang-filled maw and bit a small bite out of his vanillish treat. Bad move.

The recoil is real. It was ice cold! How was anyone supposed to eat this? Rock, of course, laughed at the intensity of his friend's displeasure. "You should lick it instead. Otherwise it's too cold to eat."

A now paranoid tongue slowly crept upon the ice cream cone once more. This time, even though it was still cold, it tasted much better and less painful. In fact, it was really good. Very, even. If Rock was trying to win him over with treats...

It was not going so bad at the moment. Before he knew it, the cream was gone, but the cone remained. Peering over at an unsuspecting Rock, he found the cone was also edible. And it was not even as cold, making it easier to eat! Perhaps today would not be so bad...

Rock had many other fun activities for the day. They went shopping, saw a movie in a huge theatre, and even played Pokémon Cards together, with Shade Man winning by just a few damage counters.

After such a long day, Shade Man had reconsidered his options. Perhaps at least one friend made life better. Yeah...

_-(intermission)-_

"So Shade Man, believe me now?"

"Yeah, I do. You have shown me that a life can be better with friends to share it with. Thank you, Rock."

"So, uh, see you later?"

"Yes."

And with that, the night fell upon our protagonists, and sleep soon followed...

For some...

But in the mind of Shade Man, the beautiful day? It was nice. But now was the time... For justice!

In just a few hours, Shade Man snuck out of the lab in complete silence. Except for that dish he broke by accident on the way out. Little did he know, however, that Mega Man had been up to get a glass of water at the same moment. So, with a great snooping coming about Rock, Shade Man soon had an unkown follower. He followed Shade Man out of the door.

Some time later, Shade Man had made it back to the city. After some time spent standing still (Rock wasn't sure why,) he bolted down an alleyway. Rock had a hard time keeping up with him. He had no idea Shade Man could run so fast! Soon Shade Man stopped and walked into a building. It seemed to be a hotel. Rock snuck in, trying to avoid detection from the clerk, and still trying to keep up with his persuee. He ran all the way down the hallway, into the door labeled 'stairs'. Rock did not follow him in. After a period of quiet, then a few bangs on the wall, Shade Man emerged carrying a beat up and knocked out guy in all black. Rock hid as he passed and kept following him. Shade Man dropped the guy in front of the police station and left.

"No... No way... How is he able to do that? Rule number one of robots, we can't hurt humans! Is something wrong with him?"

Little did Rock know: the same supersonic hearing Shade Man used to detect the cry for help also picked up Rock talking to himself. He whipped around to face him reprimandingly.

"You followed me!?"

Rock could not speak. He stood there.

"I thought we were friends!"

"Shade Man... How could you...?"

"What?"

"How could you hurt a human?"

"Alright... It seems I am found out... Rock, the reason I never got close to any of the other Robot Masters was because... I was afraid what they would think of my... Night life."

"Why do it, then?"

"... It is my job. To protect the night. To help the innocent. To punish the evil."

"The police can do that!"

"The police won't do a thing about it!"

...

"...Rock. Leave here. I'll not tell you once more!"

With out a word, Rock left the hotel, and went home.

_-(intermission)-_

Rock woke up the next morning. He wondered about last night. Was it a dream? Did it really happen? Did he overdose again? Oh, wait. Robots can't do drugs. He supposed himself to talk to Shade Man about it. He made his way up to the room...

Ater some hesitation, Rock worked up the courage to actually knock.

"Go away, Rock."

"Hey... Shade Man. I would like to talk with you."

"I don't."

"Come on! I won't leave until we discuss this!"

The door opened and Shade Man peered out.

"Shade Man... I have been thinking. And I have come to terms with your... Decisions. It is okay, as long as it is for good only. Can we... Still be friends?"

Shade Man was touched deeply. Even after the most morally upright robot of them all forgave him for his doings... Perhaps a true friend was upon him.

"Yes... Yes Rock. We can be friends. I hope that you will forgive me in person."

"Haha! Come on! I'll buy you an ice cream cone!"


	7. Dino-Sore

_A/N Wow. Hopefully, this chapter will not be so touchy-feely. Some hard stuff last chapter. I thought so, anyway. I will attempt to create a more lighthearted chapter this time. Oh, and Tonda Gossa._

Slash Man always had a funny feeling he didn't belong. He was not sure for what reason, but amidst the ever-advancing medical technology, laser weapons and instant noodles, somehow, using claws alienated him from he other characters in this story- I mean...uh... Yeah, that. He oftentimes wondered how great it would be to soar through the sky without even changing his stance at all like Tengu Man. Or fire giant hooks and spray scalding water from a high-tech blaster like Wave Man. Or even be like Cut Man and... Cut... Things...? Perhaps some robots were not meant to be like others. But to be like animals? 'How could I have been so crudely designed?' He thought.

Now skulking, he made his way to the only place where he could be alone in his perpetual depression, where all morose and emotionally distressed people go. The Museum of Natural History, of course!

Revisiting old dinosaur bone replicas and exhibits always made him feel better. There was something about the way their animatronic tails swung about, or their skin textures, or their claws... Wait. Their claws? That's it!

"That's it!" shouted Slash Man. He was promptly shushed by a few others at the exhibit. "(Sorry. That's it...!)" He corrected. "(I am not even a robot at all. I must be some sort of human-dinosaur crossover! It all makes sense now! The claws! The eggs! The teeth! The... Hair? I must get to dinosaurs right now!)" Ignoring his English, he cut his museum visit short and ran to dinosaurs.

"This is going to be great! I can already taste the raw, once-feral meat!" Slash Man kept on running. It was exciting!

Suddenly, Slash Man stopped. After running so long, something occurred to him. He didn't know any dinosaur language! What a nightmare full of awkward that would have been! Lucky he caught himself. Thinking for a little bit, his master plan was revamped! "Maybe I can just ask Dr. Light about the dinos' language. He knows everything! Even where I keep my bone cokllection, and that is top secret!"

_-(Cut)-_

Roll walks into Slash Man's room, only to find it a mess once again. His bed was untidy. His dresser was unkempt. His face probably remained unprimped, too. The only thing not out of place was his bone collection, which was neat and tidy, right in the corner of his room in an opened cardboard box.

_-(Intermission)-_

"Dr. Light! Dr. Light!" The creator did not look up to Slash Man who was now in front of him.

"Slash Man, this is very important! Do not disturb me!"

"But my thingy is important, too! Waaay important! So super important that it... Uh... Really matters!"

Dr. Light did not even respond this time. Slash Man had to take matters into his own hands. He tickled Light under his arm, causing him to flinch and knock his project off the table. He was not happy about it. "Slash Man... WHAT do you want."

"I need to learn dinosaur language!"

"So... You stopped me from completing the cure for toenail cancer for that?"

"...Sorry."

"Ugh. It's fine. Not like it was a once in a lifetime chance of working or anything like that..."

"Great! So you can do it later!"

Dr. Light sighed. "Slash Man, dinosaurs no longer exist. You could not see them, even if you wanted too."

"Then how did they get them at the museum?"

Dr. Light sighed again. "They are fake."

"But they move."

"They are robots. Not like you, but simpler bots that only perform certain tasks, such as moving."

"What? HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO EASILY DEFEATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDD!"

"Go to your room."

"Yes sir."

In Slash Man's room that he had pouted up to, he sat on his bed thinking of some way to get to where he truly belonged... As he lay on his bed, he picked up an action figure and talked to it. "Oh Bionic Replica of John Cena, you know how this feels..."

"Sunday! Sunday! Sunday!"

"Exactly... To be hopeless, forsaken. To feel like there is no way out... Wait, no." Slash Man put down his action figure and picked up another. "Oh Michael Jackson, You know- Wait! I know! I remember Quint talking about a time machine Dr. Wily had! Hmm, Dr. Wily is in jail now, though. Well, it is worth a shot!"

Slash Man sneaked out of his room. He made his way down to the Sheriff's Office, where he asked about Dr. Wily.

Bad move. Cops were on him like white on rice that had not yet turned brown or had been cooked. "No, guys he is safe. Dr. Light reprogrammed him not to follow Wily. Let him through." The Sheriff stated. The officers left him alone, but kept giving him the eye. So, Slash Man nonchalantly strolled through a wall of beaten, raw, filthy criminal's hands grabbing intimidatingly at him and stopped at Wily's cell. He tapped the bars with his claws, getting his attention.

"Slash Man? Vat are you doink here? I don't zink you have somezing... Special for me, hmm?"

"No..."

"Are you suuuure?"

"Uh, yeah. Don't have anything with me."

"Are you suuuuuuuuuuu~re?"

"I'm not breaking you out of jail, Albert. Even if you did create me, without you I would not exist, blah blah blah that lame excuse you always pull when you want something."

"I don't know vat you're talking about!"

"Right. Where is the Time Skimmer?"

"Ze Time Skimmer? Have not heard zat one in a long... _time_."

"Wily, we are not friends anymore. Where is it?"

"Dr. Light has it in his secont basement floor. He told me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe we plan on making a game or something in the near future."

"I didn't know Light made games."

"Yeah. Ever heard of Lost Galaxy? Or maybe Colossus Hunting 4: Paramount?"

Slash Man shook his head at all of them.

Dr. Wily ehh'ed but did not say anything else. He sat back down on his bed. Slash Man left, but not before hitting the mad scientist with a spitball, making him madder. Slash Man left the station and attempted to formulate a course of action to get the Time Skimmer without tipping off Dr. Light. He thought about sneaking in and finding it himself. Maybe just asking. Perhaps coming up with an excuse. But what kind of excuse would be so worthy of altering the entire timeline itself? It would have to be good... Too good.

_-(intermission)-_

"Dr. Light! Help Me! I must go back in time to change something very important!"

"I will help you any way I can! What is it?"

"Ub, duh... Is... It's... The..."

"Are you alright?"

"No but it is very important! Need'a use the Time Skimmer kaythanksbye!"

Dr. Light stood still and wondered what it was that was so important. 'Maybe he forgot an important date?'

Slash Man sprinted through the door, stopped on a dime and locked it. "Okay, now, where is that Time Skimmer?" He begins his search. Slash Man really took in the entirety of the large lab as he walked around in it. There were many machines and gadgets he had not seen ever before. They looked ancient. Vortex Cannons, Lava Guns, and a "Bomb Glove?" Hm. Anytime you needed an external attachment just to create bombs, you could be pretty sure of its age. Eventually he was able to locate the machine he wanted.

"The Time Skimmer..." Slash Man breathed. It was quite an interesting looking vehicle. It was green and almost looked like a flying saucer with a rim. Slash Man lifted the dark blue glass to reveal the cockpit and jumped in. "Okay! Time set for... Hmm... One." And he pressed the switch. Nothing happened, so he pressed another switch. Then he realized it was not even turned on. After it was, however, he pressed the button next to the dial that read "Let's do the time warp again!" scribbled in marker. He pressed it. The machine hummed to life. Sooner than Slash Man realized, the ceiling had now disappeared and was replaced by the sky. It seemed... Different. Different in the sense that it looked a lot clearer, had only a few clouds, and was a much more vibrant shade of blue. Slash Man disengaged and slowly lifted the glass surrounding him. He thought it might have smelled differently here, but he wasn't given a smelling program, so that sentence was completely pointless. Now sitting up and getting out, Slash Man almost fell out of the Time Skimmer when he saw what wa around him. _Luscious trees, green grass, and real animals, oh my!_ He thought. He had never seen, nay, witnessed such beauty.

"Woah, my head is spinning. The air here, it is so clean I do not have to filter it to use it." He stepped over to a tree which sported a strange fruit of circular shape. He had never seen these before. He knelt down and touched the grass. It slipped through the fingers on his hand. It didn't feel like the grass he knew at all! It was all... Soft, or something. Not that his grass was not soft, but this kind was... Weird. It almost felt alive, but that was silly. Grass doesn't live. Right? Right!

Just then, a gigantic roar ripped through the air, tearing some of it. Slash Man slowly turned around to face the source. "Somethin' terrible is goin' down..." To his surprise, it was a huge four legged creature with a large mask on its face with horns. This didn't look like the dinosaurs at the museum... It was a lot more terrifying!

"Run away!" And he did. And he was chased. He ran faster, but to only have the chase sped up.

"Ahhhahaha! Someone help me!" Slash Man ducked into a small cave and hoped the animals here were not very smart. Luckily, they were not. Even if they were the hole was too small for it to fit through.

"Okay, I need a plan! Some thing cunning. Something fail proof."

_-(intermission)-_

Seconds later, he emerged from his hiding spot with a handful of mud slapped onto his face. He stepped out. _So far so good._ He slowly sneaked over to the Time Skimmer making a great effort to be cautious and not make any noise. Without hesitation, he climbed inside while still keeping watch around him. He tried to press a button, but it only squished when he punched it. He then realized that buttons should not squish, and that he was in a tar pit instead of a time machine. "Nooo! How does this even happen to me!?" He started to panic and then pulled out his claws and grappled a nearby tree, rescuing himself. Panting from the tropical heat in this area, he sat down in the shade to cool off. While he did this, he contemplated his predicament.

"This was a terrible idea. I am done. Everything here is dumb." He got up and reassessed himself. He was fine, more or less. It was time to find the Time Skimmer and leave. Looking around, he realized it was right next to him.

Slahsh Man stared at it for a second, giving it a look. "Man! That sure was lucky!"

Hopping in and making sure he was really in it this time, the set his slightly before his original date and pressed the button.

_-(intermission)-_

Slash Man saw himself about to leave the museum and tapped Past Slash Man on the shoulder.

"Hey. Don't do it, it is a bad idea. Thanks."

Before Past could even respond, Slash Man disappeared without a trace.

"What is a bad idea? Oh well. I guess I will never know. Hey! That's it!" shouted Slash Man. He was promptly shushed by a few others at the exhibit. "(Sorry. That's it...!)" He corrected. "(I am not even a robot at all. I must be some sort of human-dinosaur crossover! It all makes sense now! The claws! The eggs! The teeth! The... Hair? I must get to dinosaurs right now!)" Ignoring his English, he cut his museum visit short and ran to dinosaurs...

 _A/N Thanks everyone, for reading! I sure do like your pies! Nantekodda!_


	8. Timing is everything

Time Man hated to be late. All his life he prided himself on being very punctual. There was no reason to be late; people got angry at you, you could miss something important, and you got caught behind with all of the other late-ers, making you more late. Time Man always swore to be on time, no matter the cost. But one day...

"Dr. Light, I am exactly 3.2429469 seconds early to my appointment as promised, not counting this sentence."

"Er... Thank you, Time Man. We need your assistance with an experiment. I am going to set up a machine to siphon your time control power and test what it does when I isolate it."

Time Man did not hesitate to agree, and Dr. Light and Roll both got to work with haste. The back of Time Man's head was taken off to reveal the source of his power and Light attached some cables to him. The process did not take too long, which was nice. Dr. Light pressed a few buttons and flipped a switch to power on a large machine.

"Okay, Time Man. Are you reading?"

"Yes, Doctor." The machine whirred to life. A few loading bars on the screen filled up in little time. Light hit another switch and Time Man felt his Time Manipulator Chip M1 turn on. To his surprise, time did not slow down around him, but he knew it was active. Dr. Light did a small jump and aha'd. "Okay... Let us try turning the power up..."

_-(intermission)-_

Time Man woke up to find himself laying on the floor of the lab he was just in. Nobody else was here. _How strange._ He got up and walked out the door up the stairs. _Something feels off here. But what?_ Time Man pushed the door open, only to have it not swing open, but stop as soon as he stopped putting pressure on it. Time Man was taken back. This was most illogical... He pushed the rest of the door open in this strange manner and stepped out into the living room. Since he had nothing else to do today, he sat on the couch. When he did, however, it was really hard. How could this be? As he continued to sit there, the couch seat gradually softened. This will not do at all. _I must find Dr. Light._

Venturing down to another lab, Time Man saw Dr. Light, but what he saw him doing almost knocked him off his feet. Dr. Light was zipping around! He was so fast! He almost looked like he was teleporting and his arms and head were a blur of white!

_-(POV change to Dr. light)-_

This was not good at all. How could the machine malfunction like that? Time Man could wait, he was built to be tough. For now, he must discover a way to end this affect it was having on Time Man's CPU. When he ran tests, he found that those same units were functional, but were only functioning at around 1/15 the original speed!

"DDDDDDDDDDDooooooooooooooooccccccccccccccttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggghhhhhhhttttttttttt..."

"Time Man! You're awake! Don't worry, I will fix this!"

_-(POV Time Man)-_

"Dr. Light!"

"TmM!Yrwk!DnwryIllfxts!"

"Doctor! Slow down! I cannot understand you."

Before he even said the first few words, Dr. Light had already vanished. What was going on?

_-(POV Light)-_

Time Man will hopefully not get into trouble while I think of a solution. For now, I must do further research on his chip. How am I able to reverse this effect? Perhaps if am able to create a chip that speed up everything else...

_-(POV Time Man)-_

"I had better go find Dr. Light. Why did he run off so fast, though?" Time Man walked out of the lab and began his search. Upon this, he realized, it was already nighttime! _There is no way! I know it did not take that long! My clock says it's 3 P.M.!_ Time Man walked out of the kitchen, only to find light shining through the windows. _I'd better start my search in a... Timely manner. No, now is not the TIME for that. Seriously, self. Stop... Watch._ He stepped outside and looked around. One thing was sure, the speed at which the sun was moving was very mesmerizing. And the clouds. And birds and grass and pretty much everything. _What's wrong with everything? Has the world lost it?_ Continuing on his way, _Dr. Light is usually browsing the hardware store a 3 P.M. I know things do not appear to be at that time, but it's by best bet._

Dr. Light was home, working on a solution, completely unaware of the trouble Time Man might be getting into...

For example, attempting to cross a street. The cars were zipping by at 500 miles per hour, if not more! _Perhaps I will take the overhead bridge to the city._ Using up more of the day, with already half of it gone, Time Man located the walkway and slowly made his way across. Luckily, the hardware store was not too far away. Time Man *burst* in and ran down the aisles, scanning for the doctor. About halfway finished, the clerk came up and told him something. He was speaking too fast to tell what it was, but during one of his running steps, Time Man was pushed out of the store by the clerk. _Must be closing time._ He thought, noticing the time of day being evening once more.

_-(POV Light)-_

Dr. Light was working in his lab. "Haha! I've finished it! Now, I just need to give it to Time Man. Yep. Now all I need is a Time Man." Dr. Light calmly set down his work and turned toward the stairs.

"ROLL! ROLL, WHERE'S TIME MAN!?" Dr. Light crashed through the lab door.

She was sleeping on the couch. Light shook her awake. "Huh? What?" She sat up, confused. "Roll, where is Time Man?"

"Oh. I don't know."

"You weren't watching him!?"

"...Well, I _was."_

 _"_ We must find him!"

Light ran out the door, Roll following.

_-(POV Time Man)-_

It hasn't been an hour and already the night is almost over. He was on the outskirts of the city now. Time Man was standing on the bridge again, thinking about what could have happened. Just then, something hard hit him in the side.

_-(POV Roll)-_

 _Oh, man! This is bad! Really bad! He could be anywhere! What if he's lost? What if he is hurt? What if he is... right over there on that bridge._

Roll took off and left Light to come after her. She found him! It was so great! Roll ran and tackled Time Man down in a hug. It was like running into a statue. In a little bit, however, Time Man reacted. Roll had gotten back up, rubbing her head. Time Man was slowly falling, his face an expression of comical distort. After about 3 minutes, Time Man was getting back up, finding Roll with Light behind her.

"HHHHHHHHHHHeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ggggggggggggggguuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyysssssssssssssss..."

Dr. Light held out his hand to help Time Man up. "Let me try this. Tiiiiiiimmmme Mmmmaaaaaannnnn. I fooooouuuuumnnnnnnd theeeeeeeeee cuuuuuurrre."

Time Man seemed to have trouble understanding, but complied. He slowly followed the two inching rescuers.

_-(intermission)-_

Dr. Light reactivated Time Man, now with his new chip the Time Manipulation Chip M1+MS inside his head.

"Dr. Light! Thank you for restoring me to my former glory."

"Er, yes. About that, I may have had to set your clock back a few minutes..."

"What? Now I am going to be late forever!"

_-(epilogue)-_

After about three days of lateness, Elec Man tried to tell Time Man something.

"Hey, if your clock is slow, why don't you just arive a few minutes early instead of right on time?"

...

"Thanks."


	9. Grav-Bag

Gravity Man suuure loved his job! All day at the amusement park he operated rides using his gravity powers. Rides like the Giant Slingshot and Reverse Death Coaster were his favorites. But one day, without him knowing, a few... Less savory customers walked into the park.

Two large men in black suits, each with a pair of sunglasses on. "Alright," said the first. "We gotta find this 'Gravity Guy'." The second looked around for a little and then said "Can we go on the rides first?" The first man looked at the other and glared at him.

"...Ok."

_-(intermission)-_

The two men, still clad in their outfits with the addition of balloon hats now, resumed their search for their target. "Ok, Stu. He could be anywhere."

"Oh, Pid, I remember seeing him operating, like, the second ride we went on."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were having such a good time, I thought we could do it later."

"... Okay, I was having a good time. But we gotta get 'im!"

The two men make it to the PseudoSkydiving rooms just as Gravity Man walks out.

"Hey! HEY YOU! You seem like a Gravity Man!"

"I am he!"

"Come with us, will ya?"

"Sure!"

Stu looked over and said "Well, that was easy. Why can't all of our jobs go this way?"

"That'd be nice, huh. Anyway, this way, Mr. Man." Pid led the way back to the van. Once Gravity Man was in the van, Pid looked at Stu, and Stu, Pid. They both hugged each other and jumped up and down excitedly, shouting how great this one went. Pid took the wheel and revved back to HQ. The goons led Gravity Man to an old abandoned looking building within a few alleys. They opened the doors to it and motioned Gravity Man inside, who complied. The doors closed behind him, leaving him in the pitch black darkness. A few seconds later, a single light flickered on above a table, revealing a single chair and a man sitting on the other side. The man spoke with a heavy German accent and rasp,

"Gravity Man. Sit."

The man had long white hair that was balding on top. He wore a cloak and glasses, even though it was already dark in the building.

"Who are you, kind sir!"

"Be calm. I am not your enemy."

"Well, that's good! I don't like enemies!"

"My name is... Dr. Yliw. I need you to assist me in somethings of importance."

"What kinda things?"

"We must save the world."

...

"Welp, if you say so!"

"(Geez, this is like gung ho junction.) Ok, I need to send some important satellites into space, but I haven't the money for a rocket. Would you be so kind as to reverse their gravity and get them into orbit so I may continue my... Operations?"

"Sounds dandy!"

Yliw sighed. "Fine, whatever. As long as this works. Pid! Stu! Escort us to the site!"

"Already done, Mr. Yliw!" Suddenly, the walls of the room fall over, revealing them to be at the site.

Yliw looked around, amazed. "Maybe I should pay them more..."

_-(cut)-_

A large missing chunk of an abandoned looking building causes it collapse.

_-(cut back)-_

Gravity Man walks out of the room- er, I guess off the stage now, into the impressive display of large, yet low-budget looking machines. Satellites, supercomputers, things of the like. All in neat rows and ranks. This may take a while. All of these had to be in space? I Gravity Man didn't know any better, he'd think Dr. Yliw was planning an all-out assault on the earth. But that wouldn't happen: Yliw said he was not an enemy. Figured he might as well get started.

One by one, Gravity Man launched every indicated machine into the orbit. Once finished, Yliw aproached and pat Gravity Man on the shoulder.

"Well Gravity Man, you've helped me in more ways than you can imagine. Now, I can finally put the final phase of my plan into action..."

"Oh, by the way, what is your plan?"

"To destroy civilization until all submit to my power! Muahahahahahahaha!"

Dr. "Yliw" ripped off his cloak and glasses to reveal that he was, in fact, an evil mastermind by the name of...

 _DR. WILY!_

"But how?"

"Oh, I'll tell you how... Heheheheeh, after my last plan faild, I set up an exact robot replica of me to take my place in jail while I built these machines! Then, I had you send them into orbit, and now I can choose to eliminate any city I want! Starting with Monstropolis!"

"Not if I can help it!" Gravity Man shouted, running at the mad scientist. He jumped and did an air kick, but Wily disappeared.

"Haha! You think I am that stupid? You can't find me, you can't hurt me!"

Gravity Man looked where the hologram was, and saw a wire leading onto the wall. Following it, Gravity Man pulled at what seemed to be the wall, only to find it fell away. Wily looked over and noticed he'd been found out. "Uh... Pay no attention to the man behind the cur- Ow!"

_-(intermission)-_

"Heeheehee! What an idiot! While he's taking my other robot clone to jail, I can make a quick getaway!" Really for real Dr. Wily said, piloting his new Skull Blimp.

While Gravity Man was too gung-ho, he was not stupid. Anyone in the city could look up and see his zeppelin. So, Gravity Man was already at Light's lab to get an upgrade to stop Wily again. Light installed an advanced gravity manipulation unit, so he could switch it sideways as well. With this, Gravity Man set out, setting his gravity to up and forward to intersect the flying fort. Free falling feet first, Gravity Man landed on the bottom of the cockpit. "Okay, there is probably a trapdoor over here somewhere..." After some looking, there was one on the left side of the chamber. He opened it and climbed inside. Reswitching his gravity to normal, the first thing on the list was to find and stop Wily. Luckily, the whole cabin was one room, so Wily was right next to him.

"Stop right there, criminal scum!"

"Gravity Man? How?"

"Don't worry about it!"

Wily pulled out a tommy gun from nowhere and began to fire about the cabin. The dodging Robot Manster gravitied the gun out of Wily's hands by amplifying it. He then ran and Wily and tackled him, shielding him from the impact of the ground.

_-(intermission)-_

"Vuh... Vas? Where am I?"

"The hospital. Mr. Gravity Man here saved your life." A nurse stated.

Gravity Man stepped over to the bed and looked at Wily. "You shot a lot of holes in the blimp. This caused us to free fall; I'm surprised you didn't notice, but you kept shooting."

Just then, Dr. Light walked through the door. "Dr. Wily, it seems we must extend your jail time from 25 life sentences to 29."

After that being said, Gravity Man's back panel blew out and smoke billowed from it. He looked at Dr. Light, who shrugged. "It was only a prototype..."

"So, I could have..."

"Died horribly due to malfunction? Yes."

"...Well, I think we all learned something here! Dr. Wily, never paint yourself into a corner!"

And everyone shared a good laugh about it.

"Aah... We should probably get out of this smoke."

 _A/N Okay, officially running out of ideas. You guys need'a step up. Not regular or proverbial ideas, but I need something creative... Waiting to hear from you guys. Oh, and I prefer a PM rather than a review. Nantekodda!_


	10. The Birds and the Bozos

_A/N Tonda Gossa, everyone! UltimateMiniman, it was on purpose: I meant to imply the grass is fake, because the progress of humans destroyed most of nature. Sorry if it wasn't very clear. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!_

It was such a slow afternoon. There was nothing to do. Nowhere to go. No pranks to pull. No people to entertain. Nothing. This, of course, meant some serious trouble for such a funny guy like Clown Man. What was he going to do if he was not going to do his job? This sucks.

Whoso did not feel such that way today, as Tengu Man did, decided to take advantage of this wonderful opportunity to take the day off. He did not, however, expect to see his friend lousing around on the couch. Frost Man he would expect, but Clown Man? As much as Tengu Man hated to humble himself to these type of pawn-style tasks, he hated to see his friends in despair even more.

"Clown Man! You are sluggish today! You are never sluggish!"

"If you're trying to make me feel better, you've got no chance."

"Don't make me laugh! I, Tengu Man, am the greatest friend you've ever had! The others would turn you away, thinking you're not even worth the effort, kid!"

Clown Man just sighed, still staring up at the ceiling from his couch-attached vantage point. Tengu Man did not take well to being ignored. With a gust of wind and a glint of determination in his eye, Tengu Man gripped Clown Man's slender figure with his pristine white gloves and kicked open the door to the front of the lab. The pair stepped out into the gray, cloudy afternoon. It had just stopped raining, leaving mud and humidity about the land and air, respectively. Clown Man did not appear to be impressed. He groaned at the sight of the clouds and terrain before them.

"This will not do! Oh, no! I, Tengu Man, must remedy this! Ready yourself, nature!" And with this... outlandish statement, Tengu Man floated up into the sky and began to slash at the air. It had virtually no effect. _This is going to require the big guns!_ With more power, the brave bird man tried his wind moves. "Tornado Hold!" The deluxe size wind column shot up, hardly even brushing the clouds. How was this not working? "Kamaitachi!" Still no desired effect was achieved. Now slightly _wind_ ed, Tengu Man floated slowly down just like his cardboard-cutout like self, and rested next to the still unhappy Clown Man. "Worry not, Clown Man! *huff*" He said, pointing heroically toward the sky. "I, Tengu Man, do not give up so easily! I simply need... No, never mind; I, Tengu Man, need help from no one! I shall not rest until you have been satisfied with my assistance!" Clown Man didn't budge at his friend's inspiration. In fact, he started walking toward the lab again. Tengu Man noticed all jogged to catch up with him. "Hey! Clown Man! I must help you! And you must be helped! Do you not understand?"

...

"Tengu Man. Stop. Please. I'll get over it. Now, I'm going upstairs to play with my toy soldiers. Don't follow me." Clown Man thought he was safe for now, but Tengu Man wouldn't have it. Tengu Man, the great, expertly crafted, perfectly designed, wonderful to love, handsome, powerful, elegant, graceful and flawless Robot Master of the Clouds doth refuse to accept such a disdainful declination! With mind being placed over matter, Tengu Man swooped under Clown Man's legs, sweeping him up and rocketing through the sky. "Mommy!" Clown Man screeched over the sound of wind in his ears. With an all-too-abrupt stop in midair, Clown Man gradually stopped screaming, but not whimpering.

"T-T-T-eh-a-engu Man-n! Put me-e dooowwwnn!" But he refused. Clown Man had his arms, legs, and even his Hat Grabbers all wrapped around his pseudo-friend for absolute dear life. Tengu Man did not falter, even for a second. With a voice so mindbogglingly calm, he slyly stated as smooth as silk, "Clown Man. I, Tengu Man, have destined myself to help you this day. If I fail to perform my task, it will reverberate in my mind for the rest of my prosthetic life. Do you wish for me to be tortured by my past for all eternity?" Clown Man frowned, still fearing for his life, and shook his head slowly.

"Good! Then tell my how I may help!" Tengu Man switched back to his regular, cutting voice. Clown Man did not hesitate to proclaim his first wish of getting back down to earth again, where he could think clearly about it.

"Okay... Uh... You could... Shine my armor?" Honestly, Clown Man thought he had a pretty good life. He was simple. He didn't need anyone doing things for him, or trying to cheer him up. Tengu Man was a pretty good guy, once you get to know him. For people who don't know him, you might think he's a huge jerk. And he is. But every now and then, he comes through with more than enough kindness to go around...

"Done!"

What?

"I said 'Done!'"

Oh. I mean, uh...

Clown Man must have been thinking a lot harder than usual, (Which wasn't very much unless during a show,) because he didn't even notice that Tengu Man had been shining his armor this whole time. Also, they were in the living room again somehow. And just how did he get his armor off in the first place...? Whatever, now was the time for appreciation obligations and things of the like. But actually examining his armor, it was very clean. Not just regular clean, it was a sparkling shine of wonder and reflection: even the small scratches had been buffed out and repainted with the expertise of a true master of polish and handiwork.

Yeah, there was no way Tengu Man did this himself.

Not like it was a bad thing, though. _Maybe it is not so bad to have Tengu Man doing things for me. Just for a bit. But I am not going to go overboard. That's no laughing matter._ Clown Man began to think of something else that he needed for a really freaking long time but was never ever not lazy enough to get up and actually do. ( _Three times fast_ ) There had to be something... Something good, but not to take advantage of his ever-so-generous friend. But what?

"I know! How about we just do some chores around the house?"

Tengu Man looked around and disagreed. "We needn't clean this house. Why do think Roll lives here, too?"

A valid point, but Clown Man had to think of something to make Tengu Man feel important.

"Well, how about we... Er... Go... Shopping... For... A-A cheesecake!"

"But it's raining outside."

Luckily, the clown had anticipated his answer. "Welp, then I guess we'll just have to make one! Haha!"

* * *

Now it's time for our next contestants: Tengu Man and Clown Man! (Crowd's cheering)

The duo ran up onto the stage and waved at the audience.

"Now, you two! Are you ready for our 12th challenge of today?" Both nodded excitedly. "Good! Because it's time for dessert! And you know what our Master Taste Tester Jordan Manzy hates above all else...!"

The audience screams: "A bad dessert to a good meal!"

"That's right: today's dessert will be... Cheesecake! So, are you two ready? Because you have one hour, and the clock starts now!"

Both fly in different directions, taking ingredients, spoons, bowls and any other cooking utensil you can find and got to work instantly at making the cake. Batter flew, spoons clashed, ovens preheated slowly! The audience was getting the show of a lifetime! Tengu and Clown dodged each other tirelessly, intent on this plan coming to fruition! "Okay contestants! Ten minutes left!"

The rushing pair were putting the last few finishing touches on the cake. Man, it looked good enough to eat!

"Well, before we turn it in, I was wondering... Was all this necessary?" Asked Clown Man.

Tengu Man thought for a second. He then said, "Well, I failed to remember that we unable to eat anything... So, yes."

Jordan took a bite of their cake...

...

"It's..."

...

...

"Awful. This is the worst cake I've ever tasted in my whole life. Get out of my sight."

* * *

At that point, they didn't really care. They left back to their living room.

"It was pretty cool of them to come into our kitchen like that so we could stay home!" Clown Man joked.

"Maybe next, I was thinking, we could... Clean my room a little bit? Or at least organize my things."

Tengu Man saluted briefly and bouncily marched up to Clown Man's room down the long, long hallway. Why was it so long? Nobody knew... But one thing was for sure: when Tengu Man got to Clown Man's room, it would be so clean you could eat off of the floor! (Without getting sick, because you could eat off of it anyway, but ya know, it'd be nasty.) Getting to his destination, Tengu Man walked in and took a huge gasp. Everything was... Pink. It looked like some kind of idea invoked by the words "Spring Man." Other than this disfavor, the room actually was not too bad. Cleaning would be a snap!

_-(intermission)-_

"Ha! Alas, another friendly act completed with great ease by me, Tengu Man!"

Clown Man walked in with his hands on his hips, impressed. "Didja get the closet?"

Realizing he hadn't, Tengu Man walked over to said closet and opened it.

_-(intermission)-_

"... a... Y... a... Hey, are you okay?" Clown Man stood over his friend's motionless body on the couch.

"What happened?"

"You opened my closet, and uh... Yep. Literally a half-ton of junk fell on you.

"Ugh... Why is your closet so big?"

"It's not, really. It's just where I keep all my weights... ALL my weights..."

"Mmm... Okay. No matter!" Said the adamant avian, "I must continue in my endeavors! For your sake!"

"Hey, wait. Tengu Man, I know you would like to help me. I really do. But I'm not even sad about the weather anymore... *Sigh.* Seeing you have so much willingness to do all of these things for me... It... Helped me. Helped me to remember. Remember all those times we fought side-by-side. Remember all those times Mega Man rekt us with his buster. Remember... What good friends we were... No, ARE. What good friends we are. Besides, It's not like the weather lasts forever. Just like us, or people, or time itself, it's always changing. Nothing ever stays the same, and we must come to accept it for what it is. However, that in no way means we must lay down and die, oh no. There's always hope; there's always a way out of any situation as long as we believe. In friendship!"

Clown Man breathed a sigh of relief from his monologue and opened his eyes. With this, he saw that Tengu Man had left the room and was eating chips on the couch. Looked like he was done for today.


	11. Glitch in the System

_A/N GAAAH FANFICTION NEEDS AN AUTOSAVE FUNCTION. I LOST HALF THIS STORY AND ANOTHER TWICE ALREADY. SERIOUSLY._

Once upon a time... In a land far away... There was a prince named... Jerry.

"BLZZT- REALIZATION. I HAVE HEARD THIS STORY BEFORE."

Galaxy Man threw away the book he was holding and selected another. He then threw it away, having read that before, too. And another, and another. Soon, Galaxy Man realized he had read every book in the lab's library! What a predicament... How was he going to collect knowledge without his wonderful books? Television? Hear-say? No, those are for the weak-minded. Only books could provide true, pure, active knowledge waiting to be opened and explored. But now that he had completely exhausted his resources, where could he go to find more books?

"BLZZT- REALIZATION. I KNOW. THE PUBLIC LIBRARY IS IN THE TOWN. PERHAPS IT WILL BE CHOCK FULL OF KNOWLEDGE."

Galaxy Man Made his way out of the large underground luxury bunker and into the living room. Well, it was a nice day, the Sun is shining, birds are chirping, paint is drying... What a better way to have a good day on a day like this than recluse inside 24/7 and read? Having such a nice stroll through the city, Galaxy Man found his destination on his UN-E-VRS-GPS. He thought it would be further away, but no complaint here. Galaxy Man stopped on the sidewalk and turned to face the large, capital-style building labeled with the desired location in front of him.

"BLZZT- CURIOUS. NEVER HAVE I SEEN A CONSTRUCT AS THIS. HOW INTRIGUING."

He slowly ascended the steps to the seemingly huge quadruple doors. Choosing the one in the middle-right, as soon as he stepped in, an anemic-looking gentleman in a blue jacket looked up from his work and greeted his newcomer.

"Uh, hi there." His voice was crackly. "Haven't seen you here before. Ya need some assistance?"

"BLZZT- INTERROGATIVE. YES. I REQUIRE BOOKS OF THE FACTUAL SORT."

"Well, we have biographies, textbooks, history... Just find 'em in the catalog and bring 'em to me, I'll check 'em out for ya. Oh, another thing!" But he was already gone.

Galaxy Man nodded his saucer shaped head (careful not to hit anyone this time...) and was in search of his books. After skimming the catalog computer, a few were chosen and he went to find them.

_-(intermission)-_

Just... One... More... There. Galaxy Man had stacked book after book in his hands, finding around 29 or so. The librarian saw him and his jaw metaphorically dropped when he did.

"Well, ok! I can't be one to judge! May I see your library pass?"

"BLZZT- -SEARCHING- -SEARCHING- NO DATA FOUND. EXCUSE ME FOR ASKING: FOR WHAT REASON DO I NEED AN OBJECT KNOWN AS THE 'LIBRARY CARD'?"

"Er... Well, we use 'em to keep track of what books go where, who has them, dates on when they are checked out, thing of the like."

"BLZZT- EMBARRASSMENT. I HAVE NO SUCH ITEM. WHERE MAY I OBTAIN A 'LIBRARY CARD'?"

"Well, we're outta them right now. So, you can either wait for the next ship, or go the the City Hall and ask for one."

Well, waiting is something Galaxy Man was good at... But the thirst for knowledge is not satiable for anyone! His GPS glowed in his HUD once more, and the space robot was off to find the City Hall after darting out of the library.

"Hey! Uh... Ahh, whatever. I'll just put these books back by myself..."

The City Hall wasn't too far from the library, just past the rubble of what used to be two buildings in downtown. It had a similar appearance to the library, but larger and more official looking.

"BLZZT- EXCITED. HOW EXCITING. NEVER HAVE I BEEN TO THIS BUILDING BEFORE."

The door way this time was a little slimmer, so Galaxy Man had to tilt his head to get through. A long line of people was curving around the entire not big enough office. A sign nearby the end of the line instructed him on what he should be doing. So, he took one of these 'numbers' and sat down on a seat next to a window. After about three or so hours, the line was finishing up. Now, time to...

"Next line!"

Everyone who was sitting around the line had gotten up and formed another line. Welp. It seems Galaxy Man was a part of this line, as the numbers of a screen showed 132414-132598. What time was it, 10:00 AM? At least he came equipped with a 'sleep mode'...

_-(intermission)-_

Upon Galaxy Man's number being called, he shut off sleep mode and finally stepped up to the counter. "Can I help you, sir?"

"BLZZT- AFFIRMATIVE. I AM SEARCHING FOR THE LIBRARY CARD. AM I ABLE TO OBTAIN ONE AT THIS AREA?"

"A what?"

"BLZZT- REPEAT: A CARD OF THE LIBRARY."

"Look, I've never heard of that before. Don't you need something else?"

"BLZZT- CURIOUS. HOW STRANGE. YOU TRULY HAVE NO LIBRARY CARDS?"

"Look bud, I don't know what you're talking about, but you sound crazy. There are people in line, don't make it hard for them."

A confused Galaxy Man walked out of the office and went back to the library to find his librarian. Arriving there, he found he was no longer at the desk.

"BLZZT- INTERROGATIVE. HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE? I REQUIRE ASSISTANCE."

No answer. Maybe he was out to lunch. After all, it was about 12:00. That's when humans eat lunch, right? Anyway, Galaxy Man decided to ask his fellow library goers about their experiences.

"What? Never heard of that, friend."

"Oh, that? Yeah... Nope."

"Look, bud. Whatever you are looking for, forget about it."

Just before leaving, a large man with sunglasses confronted him.

"Hey. You're asking too many questions. You need to stop. Got it!?"

Galaxy Man took off running out of the library.

"After him!" Soon, Galaxy Man was being chased by the whole group of goons. Luckily, he knew how to fly. He tucked in his legs and took off, hiding behind some buildings. After waiting a few minutes to calm down, he tried thinking of what to do next. But, that was quite difficult, considering every option involved Galaxy Man getting hurt somehow. A few more minutes, and a paper airplane hit Galaxy Man in the back of the head.

"BLZZT- CURIOUS. WHAT IS THIS? A NOTE?" He opened the paper, to find that it read:

 _Galaxy Man:_

 _I know._

 _I know about the library cards. You are not alone. I know how to help you._

 _But, you gotta help me to help you. Meet me next to the dumpster behind Layer's Cakes._

 _There, you will get some answers, and I will get someone to help me out with my plan._

 _-Notgutsman1987_

What a strange pseudonym. Who is this mysterious note-writer? Whoever it was, Galaxy Man had no other options nor leads. Off to Layer's. It was a distance away, but flying always makes thing easier. He stopped next to the dumpster, nervous about the encounter. What if something goes wrong? What if they become found out?

"Looks like you made it." Said a gruff voice. Turning around, a large, bulky figure in a trench coat revealed itself.

"BLZZT- INTERROGATIVE. WHO ARE YOU? WHO-O, WHO-O?"

"Not important. What is important is that we need to stop this. I need a library card, you need a library card. What do you say? Will you help me?"

"BLZZT- AGREEING. AGREED."

"Good. Take this piece of paper." The figure held up a piece of paper for Galaxy Man to take, which he did.

"Now, don't mess this up. That paper contains all you need." Galaxy Man looked up from the paper, only to find the figure gone. Strange. Galaxy Man read the paper as he takes off for his next destination,

Wily. And another special stop...

And would have taken a long time, but ya know. Flying.

Galaxy Man approached the old warehouse with a sticker of a skull next to the doorknob. Bingo.

The door slowly creaked open, revealing a well lit room with one wheelchair in it. Wily's hair was unmistakable.

"BLZZT- LIVID. WILY. I KNOW THAT YOU ARE THE ONE BEHIND ALL OF THIS NONSENSE."

"Oh, you figured it out? Big surprise. Were you... Not having a fun time at the library?"

"BLZZT- INTERROGATIVE. HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO ERASE ALL TRACES OF LIBRARY CARDS FROM HUMAN BRAINS?"

"Well, let's say I had some help... From Gravity Man! He may have stopped me, but not my plans!"

"BLZZT- MISCHIEVOUS. AS USUAL, YOUR CLICHE VILLAINISM IS YOUR DOWNFALL."

Galaxy Man looks up to reveal a wire under his saucer face and at the same moment police storm the warehouse. One officer handcuffs Wily's chair to a pole.

"It's no use, Wily!"

"Good work, officer Silver." Said the police chief. "Galaxy Man, you showed heroism today. Thanks for helping us. We have no idea how he keeps escaping our minimum-security prisons..."

"Galaxy Man..."

He looked over and saw the figure from before.

"I think _this_ is yours?" The figure gave Galaxy Man a library card with his name, picture, and other information on it. Creepy. Looking up once again, the figure had gone from the scene, maybe never to be heard from again.

"(Ouch! I stubbed my toe!)"

Well, never mind.

 _A/N Again, auto save feature. I lost half this and had to rewrite it, same goes for chapter 5, which no longer even exists, except maybe around 35 or so lines in my doc collection. Sorry, it was Check it Grout, one of my favorite chapters, too! Whatever, Nantekodda, I guess._


End file.
